New Boy It Up
by Fancygirl3
Summary: Rocky falls head over heels for the new boy but Ty doesn't like the idea of his little sister dating and..well...being near boys. Meanwhile Flynn hurts his entire leg and has to stay home for two whole months! And Ty is scoring big time with Tasha McNey.
1. Meeting Him

**Ok so, dont judge. I'm trying to make this like the real show with the real characters and their personalities and stuff. So I'm trying to make it funny, sorry if it's not, I'm more of a romance kinda person. I just think Rocky and Cece are really funny and I don't wanna just make it about romance, that would be out of character and I hate changing their personalities. So apologize of this isn't really funny.**

**_LOOK HERE NOW!_**

**So since want it to be like the real thing I put little signs in. **

**So when you see: *LT - Laugh Track, the audience is laughing**

**When you see: *OSE - Ooo Sound Effect, the audience is ooo-ing**

**When you see *ASE - Aw Sound Effect, the audience is aw-ing**

**When you see: ~CB~ - Commercial Break**

**I DO NOT OWN Shake It Up. Nope.. :)**

* * *

**New Boy It Up**

Rocky's POV

I walked into the school with Cece, a little late but right before the homeroom bell. We were giggling about how we pushed Ty in the bushes and ran. He shouldn't have tried to push us into that dark alley.

"Where did he go?" Cece said in the middle of her laughs.

"I don't know, he'll probably get us after school" I shrugged. We both laughed again and went to our lockers. When we got them open, an angry Ty stomped in, getting laughed and pointed at cause he was covered in sticks and leaves***LT**. Me and Cece burst out laughing, but me being his sister, I had to stop, but my attempt to quit laughing failed.

"Nice outfit Ty, I didn't know Tarzan sells clothes!" Cece joked, making everyone laugh even more...including me***LT**.

"Which one of you stole my wallet!" he balled up his fists, tightened his lips and looked at us***LT**.

Cece looked over at me and said "See ya in first period Rocky!" then shut her locker door and ran off as quick as she could***LT**. I assumed she had the wallet and it didn't take Ty long to figure it out either.

"CeCEE!" he took off to run after her***LT**. I laughed to myself, grabbed my books, shut my locker door. I looked around and saw the hallway had cleared. Homeroom time. I turned in the direction to Mrs. Rubenstein's room but I bumped into somebody a dropped everything.

I gasped "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you ok I..-" I kept yapping on while the guy was talking over me.

"I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going. Let me help you get your things-" he said, then we both stopped when we made eye contact. He is a HUNK! I put my hair behind me ear and smiled.

"Um-...thank you" I slowly took the last paper from his hand and stood up. My face confused and lost "um...uh.." I lost my train of thought, this guy was H-O-T hot! He obviously was new because I would've noticed him before "...erm, uh...tha-thanks for h-helping me" I blinked and smiled.

"Your welcome" he stared at me and smiled back. "...Uh. I'm Joey...Maelo. I'm new here from Philadelphia". _**(This is played by Billy Unger) **_I turned around and mouthed "OH MY GOD" then turned back around to face him again***LT**.

I couldn't take my eyes off his gorgeous, soft looking face. "...cool...". I was hypnotized by his cuteness.

I saw his lips move then he smiled. His smile looked so natural and handsome. I totally tuned him out. I was looking at his toned abs, his big biceps, then his perfectly shaped face. He had green and yellow eyes and faded freckles on his nose and cheeks. His teeth were super straight and he had two deep dimples. And he's the same height as me. Oooo this boy melts me.

I blinked really hard and came back to reality, "..What?" I asked him***LT**.

He chuckled and looked down "What's your name?" he studied me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh! Uhh...Rocky..Blue" I smirked***LT**.

"That's a beautiful name. Is that your real name?" he asked.

"Uh-no my real name is Raquel, but everybody calls me Rocky" I nodded.

He smiled lightly "Raquel Blue" he smiled "Even more beautiful"***OSE**

I blushed a swayed back and forth my heels. "Thank you" I blushed again***LT**.

"Is your favorite color blue?" he asked.

I giggled "No, that's what everyone asks me, actually I like turquoise. Blue is a guys color..and so is green. But turquoise is like a lighter brighter teal and most guys don't like light and bright. Apparently light and bright things are _girly_" I said, mocking Deuce***LT**.

"I don't think it's girly. Probably because my favorite color is turquoise too. Mostly because that's a color I look awesome in.." he said, I stared at him and smiled, then laughed a little.

He was just looking at me now. I smiled again. GOD Rocky! You're not the joker, STOP SMILING! "I'm sorry for staring...you just look so familiar. I've definitely seen you before"

"Hmm, maybe you've seen me on advertisements and billboards" I smiled and blinked.

His face lightened up, "YEAH! For some show called Make It Up Chicago..Mix It Up Chicago..Wave It Up Chicago..-" he kept guessing. I had to tell him.

"Shake It Up Chicago?"

He quickly responded "Shake It Up Chicago!"***LT**

I chuckled, "Yeah, it's a dancing show for teens. Me and my best friend Cece are one of the main dancers" I nodded.

"You dance?" he asked, still smiling.

I nodded happily "Since I was 4. If that doesn't work out- which is kind of impossible-***LT** I'm gonna be a doctor like my dad is and wants me to be. I mean, I already know a lot about being healthy and nursing people so either way, I plan on being successful in life. But I'm gonna dance till I die" I smiled AGAIN.

"Well you've got the body shape of a dancer. Curvy, slim, and tall. Have you ever modeled?" he asked. He's so flattering!

"Yeah. And I got an offer and everything but I would've had to move to New York and leave all of my friends and family. And I didn't wanna do that" I shook my head.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you didn't. Or else I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet you. And I hate missing chances on meeting beautiful girls" he flirtatiously smiled at me and looked me in the eyes.***OSE**

I giggled stupidly and embarrassingly and looked down. "Oh STOP!" I giggled, while I blushed***LT**.

_RINNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Oh shoot the late bell! I gotta go-" I was about the take off and run, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! You wouldn't happen to know where Mrs. Rubenstein's room is would you?" he said hurriedly.

My face went from worry, to happy "We're in the same homeroom...come on we gotta go!" and we ran away together.

**~Intro**

* * *

Flynn's POV

"Ok Flynney! I put your remote, game controller, math book, science book, reading book-" mom went on.

"Really mom? A twisted ankle and a fractured kneecap, and you expect me to work?" I asked my clueless mother***LT**.

She looked at me with that unsure face. "Well...no, I guess not. But I still want you to get some type of education! The doctor put you on for 2 months house rest!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Ok mom, I'll read the bo-OHHHHHHH" I yelped in fake pain***LT**. This should make her let it go.

She looked at me worried. "Awoh, Flynney, here. Take some more pain medication" she handed me two pills and a glass of water. I gulped them down while she continued to talk. "Now, Ms. Lee should be a little after I leave. And she's gonna cook you some breakfast. When Cece gets back from school make sure to tell her Ms. Lee's pay is on the kitchen table. I'll be home a little later and we'll get you back to Dr. Gamper and get this surgery out of way" she kissed me on my forehead "I love you" she walked out of the room.

"Love you too" I said back.

"Be good ok?" she opened the door.

"Kay!" I yelled. And with that i heard the door shut.

I sighed and looked around. I have to be in this room for 2 whole months! The doctor said normally with cast support it takes 4 to 5 weeks. But since my ankle is twisted _too_, I need to rest it for an extra 2 weeks.

I mean...I guess skating down a steep hill and not even learning how to skateboard was kinda stupid, but I wanted to be EXTREME! And riding down that hill was soo cool! ...Well...at least until I jerked off the skateboard and fell knee first on the side walk, only seconds later twisting my ankle from turning and tumbling down the hill. Yea...it sucked.

It still really does hurt but I'm a man so I can hide it. But if I were still a little boy...I'd be in tears right now.

Doc says my "patella is fractured, and he has a twisted ankle. Surgery is definitely in order. The next time I can perform a surgical procedure is Monday. Flynn would need to stay for two nights and be on house rest for two months, with pain medication". Well I might as well lose the whole leg!

So what am I supposed to do here for 2 months after knee surgery?

I heard the door being fiddled with. Must be Ms. Lee. "Ben!" she yelled***LT**.

I rolled my eyes "It's Flynn and I'm in here!" I yelled to her.

She found her way to my room and saw my leg. "Oh Ken honey***LT**. What did you do?" she walked to my bedside.

"Mom didn't tell you? I was skateboarding down a hill and-"

"Oh, that just weakens my soul!***LT**...You have cable here right?" she asked***LT**.

I looked at her weirdly, "Yea..?"

"Okay good, I brought toaster waffles" she pulled out a plate of waffles from her purse***LT**. I took them and looked at them. "Now I'll be in the living room sorting my diabetes pills and clipping my nails. Call me if you need me" she walked out of the room***LT**.

I looked into space and squinted...***LT**

* * *

Rocky's POV

I ran into the classroom with Joey. I quickly spoke "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Rubenstein" I looked down, guilty.

"Rocky. Thank you for joining us. Do have a pass?" she asked me.

I shook my head still looking down. "But she's late because of me. She was just getting her things and I wasn't watching where a was going and bumped into her. Everything fell so I helped her pick it up. I'm Joey. I'm new here" Joey walked beside me.

"Ah, so you're Joey Maelo?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you"

"And you. Ms. Blue find your seat please" she order me.

I smiled uncomfortably, "Yes ma'm" and I walked to my seat.

"Now Joey...a seat for you...Melissa switched homerooms today...so I guess you'll be sitting next to Rocky" she put her hand up in my direction.

Joey smiled, "Cool" he walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. We just kept staring and smiling at each other.

"Uhh...thanks for taking the blame. I would've gotten detention" I said.

"No problem" he smiled. You know I can't help but notice he smiles a lot.

"Um..so what class do you have next?" I asked him. "Not to be nosy or anything.."

"No, no you're good. I actually can't understand this schedule" he took it out and looked at it puzzled.

"Here let me see" I grabbed it from his hands gently. "Well first you have to turn it to the right side" I looked at him***LT**.

He chuckled. "Oh"

"Hmm..room 106 is Mr. Polk" I giggled. "We've got science together too"

"Yes!" he said to himself***LT**. I laughed.

Just then Briana Larker leaned up on her desk and gave Joey a note. Then she pointed to Ariana Bollen and smiled. Ariana smacked on her gum and winked. She was one of the most popular girls in school. Me and her never really talk but I don't think we have any problems. As long as she didn't declare that she didn't like me, I could care less of we talked. Joey opened the note and read it. He chuckled and looked at her, "No thanks" he shook his head. He set the note down and continued to look at me. I looked at the note and read it:

-"_Your cute. Call me sometime ;) 323-4558_" then she kissed it with her red lip gloss...and she spelled you're wrong.

Haha and he rejected her. I'm sorry that's hilarious. I can't blame him. He didn't know her name or even talk to her yet.

"You just made a big mistake" I couldn't take the grin off my face.

"How? I don't even know her. I hardly know anyone here but the principal and you. I perfectly fine with you" he smiled***OSE**.

"Well I'm probably one of the better people you could meet first anyway so.." I shrugged a little and looked down***LT**.

"Yeah, I kinda assumed that" he told me***LT**. We both giggled.

"So it looks like we have every class together! Well except you have GT art when I have french. Then you have french when I have music. I'm not enrolled for magnet, I just live around here" I told him.

"Yea. I love drawing. I've been drawing as long as you've been dancing. You were 4, I was four. My back up plan is to become a police officer or lawyer. My dad pushes me too"

I smirked. "We have a lot in common"

He chuckled, "Yea I know. What's your zodiac?" he asked.

"Aries. You?"

"...Aries! March 23rd"

I laughed "April 2nd. Are you doing that thing were we have nothing in common and your just agreeing with everything a tell you?"

"Of course I'm not! Here ask me something" he insisted.

"Okayy uh..Oh! What's your favorite food?" I asked him. This would be a trick question because everyone knows I'm a vegetarian.

"Uhh, macaroni and cheese. I'm a vegetarian" he said. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh" I shook my head.

"What?"

"I'm a vegetarian too!" I said. His jaw lightly dropped.

"Ok now this is getting freaky" he sat back in his seat.

"I know!" I agreed***LT**. Even though it was freaky, it was just hard to believe we have so much in common. Maybe this is a sign...nah, a guy like this could never like me.

"Ok ask me something else" he said.

"Ok...ahh..neat-freak or slob?" I asked. Cause I can't stand messes. Most guys are messy.

"Neat-freak. I get it from my mom" he nodded.

I shook my head. "This is ridiculous. Me too" He didn't say anything, he just looked at me and smiled. I looked back at him then looked down so I could hide my blush.

"Ok class the morning annoncements are starting. Everybody on your feet for the pledge of alligance" Ms. Rubenstein ordered. We all got up and put our right hands on our hearts.

* * *

Cece's POV

Cece's Mind Thoughts That We can hear:

On my way to Mr. Polks room. Aw shoot I forgot to do my homework again! Oh well I'll take an F.***LT** So apparently there's a new boy here from Philadelphia who's really cute.

Phiadelphians creep me out. I don't know why but they do***LT**. I'm not focusing on boys, I'm focusing in school. OH, how crazy I look walking down the hallway laugh at my own joke that I said in my head***LT**. I don't really do new boys...not my style. They've never really been my style since the 4th grade.

When Henry Wafmen kissed me on the playground when he first met me, which was valentine's day, then he gave Ariana Bollen his heart lollipop and a valentines day card asking her to be his valentine. Ugh...HE STILL MAKES ME SICK TO THIS DAY!

No More Mind Thoughts-

I walked into Mr. Polks room and said "Mr. Polk my mood has suddenly been put down. I dont really feel sciencey anymore"***LT**

"Would you feel better if I told you your new seat for this semester is next to Rocky?" he pointed to Rocky. I smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"***LT** I looked at Rocky saw he talking to some boy sitting across from her. He must be the new kid. The new guy was sitting next to Nelson.

...HOLY SHAZ NUTS, HE _IS_ HOT! And it looks like he already got to meet Rocky..._real_ good. They're both smiling, she's blushing, he can't take his eyes off her..

"Am I interupting?" I put my things down next to Rocky and sat. "Sup Nelson" I head butt him.

"Sup" he head butt me back***LT**. I looked back at Rocky for her response.

"No, not at all" Rocky said in her normal perky voice. "Joey this is my best friend Cece, Cece this is Joey" her eyes widened for a quick second, letting me know there was definitly something going on there. She likes him. She actually likes a guy? Omg this is epic.

"Memory moment!" I yelled. We both looked into space and stared,***LT** then a couple seconds later stopped and laughed.

"Sorry we do that whenever something eventful happens" I told Joey.

"Well what happened?" he asked.

"Ah nothing you wouldn't get it" I took a deep breath***LT**. "Soo, why the sudden move to Chicago?" I asked.

"My mom got transfered"

Reader's POV

"Oh. Well it's not that bad in Chicago. Except we've got one of the highest tax rates in the world...even thought I don't know what tax is really***LT**..uh...OH! We've got high criminal records***LT**. We..." Cece dragged on about all of the bad things in Chicago. Rocky quickly realized Cece was giving him the wrong idea about Chicago.

She called Cece's name about 4 times desperately needing her to stop, but she couldn't hear her so finally Rocky said "CECE!"***LT**. Cece jumped, a little startled, then she saw what she was doing and stopped***LT**.

Rocky looked at her with that "What's wrong with you!" face, then she look at Joey and smiled***LT**.

**~CB~**


	2. Oh BROTHER!

**New Boy It Up**

Ty's POV

"Oooo oo!" I slapped hands with Deuce, checking out Tasha McNey_**(played by Tristin Mays)**_ and her friends***LT**. This girl is smokin'.

"Tasha McNey. Man, if I wasn't with Dina..I'd totally get with that" Deuce shook his head***LT**. I gave have a sarcastic look.

"Yea. Cause a girl like her wants a weird, funny-lookin' 14 year old boy for a boyfriend***LT**. Haha, watch and learn" I swag walked over to Tasha and did a little dance ending in spin***OSE**. Her eyebrow was up, and she was smirking.

"What are you doing Ty?" she crossed her arms.

I picked up a flower from some kids one dozen roses. He looked at me and stomped away***LT**. I didn't mind him. "Nothing, just showing this flower how pretty you are" I flirted.

She took it and sniffed it. "Thanks, you're so...kind" she nodded.

"Oh man. I think I lost my number!...can I borrow yours?" I smiled and got closer to her face***LT**. She didn't move away, she just looked at me up and down.

"Ooo, I think I lost mine too" she made a woops face***LT**. I looked down sad. "What's wrong?" she asked me, trying to get me to look at her.

"Nothing. I'm just having a really bad day and it always makes me feel better when I see a pretty girl smile so...would you smile for me?" I asked, flirting with her again***OSE**. I looked her in the eyes and grinned. She lightly giggled and blushed. "Oh, a smile and a blush. I feel so much better now"***LT**

She blushed even more and looked at me. Then she took out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it, then she took her hands and slowly went up my arms to my shoulders to my neck. Then she whispered in my ear "Call me later, k?", she put the note in my back pocket, winked and walked away***OSE**.

I slowly turned to Deuce in disbelief***LT**.

* * *

Rocky's POV

"So did you ever give Ty his wallet back?" I asked Cece measuring a cup a vinegar.**  
**

"Yeah. I gave it to him after homeroom. He didn't look hard enough to see I put fake money back in there" she shrugged***LT**. We both laughed.

"Here pour that" I handed her the beaker of colored water. She poured it into the vinegar. "So we're getting slupies after rehearsal?" I smiled.

"You know it!" we laughed again***LT**. "So Joey, where do you live?" she turned and asked Joey interupting his conversation he was having with Jeremy. I looked at her***LT**. "Not to be a creeper or anything. I just haven't seen any move-in trunks around"

"Uh, I haven't really gotten the streets down yet, I know its right around the corner from a pizza place called "Crusty's Pizza" and right up the street from an Old elementary school called Pine Groove Elementary" he remembered.

"Oh hey, you're a block away from me and Rocky! We go to Crusty's Pizza almost everyday" she looked at me.

"Lucky" Jeremy mumbled. We all looked at him***LT**. "What?" he asked clueless***LT**.

"Moving onnn...***LT**,Oh! You must be the one that moved into old man Freddie's old apartment" I said also remembering the moving trucks.

"Yeah that man was older than Mrs. Stretcher, and she is _olldddd_***LT**...I mean her wrinkles are just ridiculous" Cece and I shook our heads. Joey and Jeremy snickered.

"Well maybe we could hang out sometime.." he looked right at me. I smiled and blushed.

"Maybe..."***OSE**. Cece looked back and forth at us and squealed***LT**. I looked at her for a quick second, then back at Joey. He did the same.

* * *

Flynn's POV

"Mrs. Lee!" I called for her a forth time.

"I'm coming! I'm coming" she replied annoyed***LT**.

She came into my room "What?"***LT**

"Can you open up my window?" I asked.

"Well you got two arms and feet, why don't you do it yourself?" she looked at me confused***LT**.

"Um helloooo" I pointed at my huge cast***LT**.

"So? Back in my day we-"**  
**

"Ugggghhhhhh" I dropped my head back***LT**.

"We had to deal with our injuries and still do the work. There was no cast, there was no surgery, and the prices at the hospital were just ridiculous" she sat on the side of my bed.

"How old _are_ you?" I asked disgusted***LT**.

"Old enough to die any day now. And when I do you're gonna be the first one I haunt" she nodded***LT**. I backed away.

"Look I just wanted my window open" my eyes widened***LT**.

"Uhk, fine" she got up and opened my window***LT**. "Anything else you need, handicapped?" she joked***LT**.

"Pshh, you're talkin'" I looked her up and down, referring to her that she was old and needed a cane at times***LT**. She rolled her eyes. "Um, I would appreciate some real food.." I pointed to the nasty toaster waffles***LT**. She just stared at them confused.

"What? These are real and good!" she walked over and tasted them***LT**. The look on her face showed she knew they were nasty but she still pushed out a smile***LT**. "See..they're gooo..." she was having trouble chewing***LT**.

I just blinked at her***LT**.

"Ok, I'll see whatcha got in there" she walked out***LT**. I smiled in satisfaction proceeded to watch tv.

**~CB~**

* * *

**_At Crusty's, after school_  
**

Ty's POV

"So she actually wrote her number?" Deuce looked at the little piece of paper Tasha gave me earlier. I have to admit, I'm a little excited. Tasha McNey is one of the hottest girls in the grade. My pickup lines aren't that good...I wonder why she gave me her number..

"Yup, all 10 digits!" I nodded quickly***LT**.

"Man...what'd you do? Upgrade your pickup lines?" he looked at me with his smiling confused face***LT**.

"No. I mean I used the first thing that came to my head! I got lucky and used the flower thing, then used the I lost my number thing, then the bad day thing" I told him.

"Ahh...you used a different order!" he nodded***LT**.

I thought about it, "That's gotta be it!" I agreed***LT**.

Deuce hopped off the table and continued to clean it. He handed me back the number. Just then Cece and Rocky walked in laughing. CECE OWES ME 35 BUCKS! "Hey Cece, where's my real money!" I asked***LT**.

She dug in her pockets and got out three dollars. "We stopped for slurpie's" she sighed heavily***LT**. I looked at her wide-eyed.

"WHERE'S THE OTHER 29?" I yelled***LT**.

"See there were these really cute earrings on sale.." I didn't let her finish because I interrupted her***LT**.

"What!" I put out my arms***LT**.

Rocky stepped forward and looked at me. "Hey Ty, remember that time you stole my debit card and used my Shake It Up Chicago money on a special shaving cream that you didn't need because you have no facial hair?***LT** Yeah this is kinda like that time" she said making Cece and Deuce laugh.

"Dude you bought shaving cream?" Deuce asked still chuckling***LT**.

I walked over to him "Yeah man, you see it right here" I bent over the counter and pointed to the bottom left part of my jawline***LT**. Obviously there were little prickley strands.

He looked close, "Oh yeah I see it!" he looked closer. "No wait, no I dont" he started laughing again***LT**.

I looked at him and shook my head. The girls laughed again.

Rocky's POV

Cece looked over her should to glance at the person that walked in while I took a seat at a table. "Ooo, Rockyyy" Cece mumbled, head butting at that person. I looked over and saw Joey with some taller guy. Omg he's here? I blushed a little, but I tried to hide from Cece. She gets overly excited when I have a crush on a guy. "Hey I saw that" Cece sat down at the table with me***LT**. I smiled and sighed. "Oh my goodness Rocky, you really do like him?" she said.

I smiled and sighed. I know how she gets. "Cece I barely know him!" I said. She looked at me with her bland face.

"Come on Rocky. He's like a male version of you! Except a little more chill" she nodded. I took this at offense. I'm chill! I can be chill!

"What? I'm chill!" I said and leaned all the way back in my chair. "See? Chillllll.." I crossed my arms***LT**. Cece laughed.

"It's cool not to be chill Rocky, that's what I love about you" she nodded again***LT**.

I stared at her with my blank face. I got out my homework. Cece looked over at Joey and the guy and tapped her fingers. "Oh my gosh I can't believe he hasn't noticed you yet..-" she said. I tried to stop her.

"No Cece it's ok-"

"HEY ROCKY BLUE, HOW ARE YOU?" she yelled***LT**. I looked away and shielded my face.

"Rocky?" he walked over to us. I had to come up with something really quick.

"Man my ear really itches-oh hi Joey!"***LT** I looked at him and the tall handsome buff guy_**(played by Spencer Boldman)**_.

"Ooo, Joey, who is your friend?" Cece asked***LT**. Ahh...my best friend.

"My brother, Joshua.." he looked at her weirdly***LT**.

"Oh..well...how are you?" she posed in her chair***LT**.

"...So you weren't kidding when you said we lived close to each other" Joey smiled at me. I smiled at him.

"Nope" I said. We both kind of smiled at each other for a while.

His brother looked at both of us, smirked, and scratched the back of his neck and looked at the order counter***LT**. "Uh, bro I'm gonna get some food..you want pineapples on yours right?" he asked Joey.

It took him a while to look away from me but he did. "Yeah" he nodded. Same thing I get!

"I'll show you where the order counter is" Cece hopped up.

"I know where it is!.." he looked at her and backed away***LT**. She just stared at him dreamily. I looked back at Joey and smiled again.

Ty rushed over us and sat on the table. "Hey baby sis! What's up?" he asked***LT**. I looked at him annoyed.

"You have an older brother too?" Joey smiled at me. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Unfortunately.." I sighed***LT**. Ty may not seem like it but ever since my dad started going on traveling trips and since I hurt my foot, he's been a little cautious of what I do. And that would include boys.

"So what's your name?" he asked sounding a little pushy.

"Uh..Joey. I'm new" he told him.

"Obviously. Yeah well, I'm Ty. Rocky's big brother. And I just wanted to let you know..I'm her big brother" Ty eyed him***LT**. He's choosing to be an over protective brother NOW!

"Alrighty.." Joey looked at him, shaky***LT**. Ty kept eyeing him and he slowly started walking away***LT**.

I watched him walk away then said to Joey, "I am so sorry"***LT**

"It's alright. He's a big brother, it's his job. I'd do the same for my little sisters" he said. I smiled.

"You have little sisters?" I asked.

"Yea. 2 and 9. You don't, do you?" he smirked.

"Finally this day feels normal. No I do NOT have little sisters" I smiled.

"FINALLY!" he yelled***LT**. I laughed. "Hey you mind if I do my homework with you? I could use some help on my Algebra"

"Uh..of course! I'd be happy to help" I said sounding a little too happy. Tone it down Rocky.

"Cool" he walked over to his table and got out his books, then came back and sat at the seat next to me.

"Ok so, the teacher was talking a bit fast for me" he layed out our Algebra paper. I nodded.

"That's Ms. Crystal for ya"

"Really? So I'm gonna feel like my life is being fast forward every time I go to Math?" he said sarcastically***LT**. I laughed again.

"Pretty much" I said.

He looked at me and smirked. "You know, you have the cutest laugh?" he said***OSE**. I smiled, and looked down trying to hide my blush. "And the cutest blush.." he added. I blushed even harder***OSE**.

"Thanks.." I smiled sweetly. "U-um so, w-what did you need help on?"

"Uhh..number 5" he pointed to it. I explained the whole equation to him slowly.

"And you end up with.." I waited for him to answer.

"12y4x2?" he said.

I nodded "There you go! Try number six" I told him. He did it perfectly. Yay I have the ability to teach hot guys! "By golly I think you've got it!" I smirked***LT**. He laughed. He laughed...I'm FUNNY!

"You're a great teacher" he smiled and looked into my eyes. Man his eyes are amazing.

"I know" I nodded***LT**. He chuckled. We were kind of close to each other.

"Heeyyy uhh-," in the process of talking, Ty hopped up and walked over behind me and Joey's seats. He used his hand and parted us a little but acted like he was just playing with my hair***LT**. "-Rocky..Cece..isn't it time for you guys to get to rehearsal?" I repeatedly smacked his hands off my hair, annoyed***LT**. Cece had been over at the order counter with Joshua, supposedly flirting with him.

She checked her watch. "Yea he's right, we gotta go get fitted for our costumes today" she got up. "Until next time Joshua" she walked away from him slowly***LT**. Again, he stared at her like she was a weirdo.

I turned back to Joey. "Thanks for helping me Rocky" I gathered my things.

"No problem" I rose out of my seat. I looked around for a second. "Can I borrow that pen?" I asked. He handed to me. I wrote my cell number on his arm and put a heart. I remained cool. "Text me, kay?" I handed him his pen. He looked at the number and back at me.

"Definitely" he smiled.

"Great" I walked away. "See ya!" I waved.

"Bye" I heard him faintly say. Then me and Cece were on our way to rehearsal.

Reader's POV

Joey couldn't help but check her out. There was no doubt that Rocky was beautiful and hot. But he decided to check her out at the wrong time, Ty was looking right at him***LT**. Joey slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Im'a need you to keep your eyes above the neck area..capiche?" he eyed him***LT**. Joey nodded briefly***LT**. Ty head butted him and walked away***LT**.


	3. The Cellular Device

**New Boy It Up **

"Ok Flynn, I made you grilled cheese. Good enough now?" Mrs. Lee asked with a hint of annoyance and frustration in her voice***RT**. Flynn's face lightened and so did hers.

"Tomato sauce?" Flynn asked kind of excited. This might be the first thing she got right in 19 dishes.

"You were all out.." she frowned. Flynn's face dropped. He looked at the ground...then continued to play his game***RT**.

Mrs. Lee growled, and tilted the plate so the food could fall into the trashcan she had put there after he rejected the 12th dish she made***RT**.

* * *

Rocky's POV

"So...you gave Joey your number!" Cece jumped up and down. The fitting lady looked at her cautiously. "Sorry.." she put her hand out***RT**. The lady nodded and continued to measure.

"Yea but I kinda only did it to make Ty mad. You gets all brotherly sometimes when it comes to boys" I had to give her an excuse. I knew she was going to hover about my attempt to flirt.

"Yea right! I saw how you two were flirting! You were bound to give the digits. Ty or no Ty" she nodded***RT**. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you know it can't to into anything! My parents.."

"-Have never given you a rule about boys! Rocky you told me that two weeks ago when we were at the One Direction concert and you thought Zayn winked at you flirtatiously. You said and I quote:

"Ahhh he winked! Did you see the wink? That was a wink!***RT** I don't think my parents would mind if I had a 19 year old rockstar boyfriend from the UK***RT**. They've never made a rule applied to boys so.."" she looked at me blandly***RT**.

I feel offended that she said 'I thought'.

"Yea but I was in the moment! I don't want to test their forgeting to tell me I can't date. What if they did, and I just forgot they did? And I dont think he winked at me...I KNOW***RT**. We'll meet again, he'll realize I'm the girl he couldn't stop thinking about since 'that concert in Chicago', he'll propose, and we'll ride off into the sunset" I stared dreamily into space***RT**. She just looked at me.

"Ok...well...you have fun being in Rocky world," she smiled fake***RT**, I stared at her blandly. "I'm gonna be here, in REALITY, watching Joey drool over you, and you just stay completley oblivous to the situation" she nodded and lifted her arms so the fitting lady could measure her waist.

I crossed my arms and blushed.

_Was he **really** drooling?_

* * *

Meanwhile Ty was in his room, pacing back and forth with his phone in his hand trying to figure out what he was going to say to Tasha when he called.

"'Hi Tasha, it's Ty. Waddup waddup!'...no.***RT**

'Yo Tasha, it's Ty. Remember we used to carpool together in elementary school. And you had glasses and braces and puffy hair. I'm so glad you don't look like THAT anymore!***RT**'...no.

'..Wassup girl?'***RT**. Oh heck no!" he flinched at his sexy voice. He still had some work to do on that.

"Ard, ard, just keep it basic. She says hello, you say hello...I'm looking for a beautiful girl named Tasha. She has an amazing figure, long amazing brown hair, and enchanting hazel eyes. I'm hoping I have the right number?" he smiled at that and proceeded to dial the number.

He clicked 'Call' and as it was ringing, he cleared his throat and got ready. The phone picked up but no hello, so he just started to say what he had planned to say.

"She's at cheerleading practice. Who's this and why are you calling my daughter?" a deep voice came through the phone***RT**. He panicked.

"Ahh..wrong number" he used his high british lady voice and hung up with wide eyes***RT**. Still a little scared he threw the phone on his bed and exited his bedroom***RT**.

* * *

Cece's POV

"Where's your phone?" I asked Rocky. I was so making sure she didn't miss that call. It would be so amazing if Rocky got a boyfriend. And a CUTE one! We were at her house finishing up homework. She hates it when i bother her while she's doing her homework but I'm just so excited for her.

"It's in my room, Cece" she said annoyed.

"Omg, go get it!" I demanded her.

"I'm doing homework right now, I'll get it later" she continued to right as she talked.

"Rocky, what if he called you already?" I panicked.

"Then I'll call him back" she shrugged and shook her head.

"Oh my goodness..ugh..fine _I'll_ go get it" I got up and ran to her room and grabbed her phone from her dresser. I checked for any missed calls, she didn't have any. Thank GOD! I walked back to the living room. "Ok, he didn't call you yet" I plopped on the couch sighing with relief. She moved on to her last sheet of homework, and put her name on it.

"Cece why are you so pressed about this?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Because Rocky, you need a boyfriend!" I sat up***RT**.

"I'm 14 Cece, it's not like I'm a lonely, 42 year old, cat lady with absolutely no offers from guys what so ever" she scoffed***RT**. "Oo, this science homework is easyyy" she smiled, already more than half way through the page.

"I know, it's just..he looked like he really really liked you. And I've never seen a _cute_ guy coo over you like that" I turned to her***RT**. She wrote the last answer on her homework sheet and bunched together all of her papers.

"How come you don't have any homework?" she ignored the subject.

"I'm paying that kid Flarken Schmuck, 30 big ones to do it" I put my feet up***RT**.

"Uhk, Cece what'd I tell you about paying people to do your dirty work?" she looked at me. I looked down and sighed.

"It's cheating and cheating is never good for anyone, no matter how much they give in to my bribing" I murmured***RT**.

"Good girl" she smiled at me***RT**. Then all of a sudden her phone started ringing. I got extremely excited and started bouncing up and down on the couch. Rocky looked at it and started bouncing up and down too. It MUST be Joey!

"oh my goodness, ahahahaa-it's my mom" she fooled me***RT**. I stopped and looked at her as my happy face faded away. "Hey mom what's-...ok, uhh" she looked over into the hallway "Yea I think he's in his room...ok...sure...yes mother-"

"Hi, Mrs. Blue!" I said***RT**.

"She says hey, and yes I just finished my homework...alright...bye" she hung up.

"What'd she want?" I asked curiously.

"She said she's gonna be home a little late so Ty has to order pizza...TY!" she yelled***RT**.

"What!" he yelled back***RT**.

"ORDER A PIZZA!"***RT**

"WHY!"

"Because mom's gonna be home late!"

"WELL _SOMEBODY_ SPENT ALL MY MONEY!"***RT**

"Tyler Blue don't make me come in ther-!"***RT**

"Rocky how many times do I have to tell you I'm not afraid of y-AH!" he started to say while Rocky took off her shoe and threw it at the wall***RT**. "...Ok...I'll order pizza" he suddenly changed his mind***RT**.

I couldn't help but laugh along with Rocky. That's so sad! I can't believe Ty's afraid of his own little sister!

Rocky's phone starting ringing again. We both looked down at it and looked back up at each other with wide eyes***RT**.

She picked up her phone and looked at it.

"Who is it?" I asked eager.

"I dont know, some 215 number.." she stared at it.

"..215-That's Philadelphia!" I realized. Joey was from Philadelphia so his number has to start with 517! Rocky smiled with her mouth wide. "Answer it answer it!" I demanded. She clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" she tried to sound calm. I could hear him talking a little.

"Hello, I'm calling for Rocky Blue?"

"This is Rocky, and I couldn't be any Bluer" she joked nervously***RT**. I heard him chuckle.

"Hey, I was just calling to say thanks for the help today. And with everything else. If I had to befriend any one else in this school, I'm glad it was you" he said. I forgot he probably thought he was saying these words to her and nobody else was listening. So I 'Aww'ed for a second till Rocky mushed me with a couch pillow***RT**.

"Thanks Joey, that's so sweet"

"You're welcome. So listen, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go see a movie tomorrow? If you're not busy. I would suggest Saturday but you've your show and stuff" I moved the pillow from my face and fangirled silently. I could tell she was excited too. She fangirled along with me!

"Sure. Friday sounds great" she bit her lip.

"_-Joey can you bring Melissa down here, it's time for dinner!-_" I heard someone in the backround say. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..tomorrow" Rocky blushed.

"Alright Ms. Blue...Bye.." he said.

"Bye" Rocky hung up biting her lip again. Then she looked up at me.

"Eeeeep!" we both squealed***RT**. "You're gonna go on that date, fall in love, and live happily ever after!" I said***RT**. She smiled and shook her head.

"Yo Rocky you want pepporoni?" Ty yelled from his room***RT**.

"No sausage!" she yelled back.

"But I hate sausage-" he started but Rocky just threw her other shoe at the wall. "Yes I would like to order a large sausage pizza?" we heard him say***RT**.

Me and Rocky laughed again.


	4. I Didn't Bail

**New Boy It Up**

Cece's POV

"Ceceeeee!" Flynn yelled for me. I was running around making sure I got his pain meds right. He was probably calling me to do something for him that was pointless like; fluff his pillow, or move the remote from there to there, or feed him his vitamins which I'm sure he could do himself since HIS ARMS WEREN'T BROKEN! "CeCEEEE!" he called me again***LT**.

"What, what little twerp!"***LT**

"Hey you can't call me a twerp, I'm a cripple!" he protested***LT**. I rolled my eyes. Hey his knee might be fractured, and he may have a twisted ankle...but I'm not gonna treat like anything more special then, Flynn Jones...my little brother.

"Heyheyhey" Rocky ducked through the window.

"Good, Rocky, you're here..-do these pills for me. My mom gave me instructions, she had to rush out early today so I had to do it because Mrs. Lee won't be here for another hour or two. I'm afraid I'll mess something up" I handed her the piece of paper my mom wrote and started to walk to Flynn's room***LT**.

"CECEEEEEE!" he yelled again.

"Shut up already, I'M COMING" I walked to his room***LT**.

Rocky's POV

"Good morning Rocky how are you? Good Cece, and you? Great thanks for asking, I'm just gonna shove my little brothers prescription schedule in your face and leave it up to you to mess up!" I thought out loud to what might as well have happened***LT**. I went over to the counter and saw 5 different pill capsules. I read the list.

_"Alright so I put these in order. READ CAREFULLY. The first one is the big clear red ones, but that in the FIRST slot, FOURTH slot, and FIFTH slot_ .. easy enough" I did as told***LT**. "_Now the next bottle is the small white ones. Look over to the far left and you'll see a pill cutter. Cut THREE of them and put a half in EVERY slot._ Okayy.." I cut them and put them in the slots. "_Now the next one is the oval shaped skinny ones. Put two of those in every three slots, and do so with the next big blue ones for every two slots. Put the last ones in the last slot which are the ball shaped orange ones_***LT**_. I trust you sweetie, have a have a nice day! Bla_hhhblahblahblahblahhh.." I put the note down and looked at the pills.

"If she had so much time to write this out why didn't she just do this herself?" I looked over***LT**. Cece came in with a glass.

"He wants juice! That was the world ending emergency!" she said irritably opening the fridge***LT**. I scoffed.

"Cripples can be pretty needy" I sat down at their table shuffling my feet.

"Yeah yeah yeah, he's cripple, I get it" she walked back to his room to give him his juice***LT**.

"I wanted apple" I heard him say faintly***LT**.

"Well I'm so sorry" I knew she was about to blow up, but tried to hold it in.

"Well, go fetch me some apple!" he said***LT**. She stiffly came out of his room, walked into the kitchen, dumped out the orange juice, and poured him some apple juice***LT**. Then she looked at me.

"...Cece he's gotta fractured knee-"

"I know, I know" she walked back into the room disappointed***LT**.

Reader's POV

"Man why are we here so early?" Deuce asked annoyed and still a little tired.

"Because the cheerleaders have meets every friday morning, and I wanna bump into Tasha 'inconveniently'" Ty quoted.

"Aww dude..you're still stuck on Tasha...man she gave you a jank phone number-"

"No man. This number wasn't jank. It was just her house phone" he nodded***LT**. Deuce scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ok ok, there they are" they peeped through the gym doors, only to see the school cheerleaders all in a circle. Lola, the cheer captain, was giving them a pep talk. "Alright..you got the basketball?" he turned to Deuce. He nodded and took the basketball out of his bookbag, handing it to him harshly. "I'm guessing you're not a morning person?"

"Ya think?" Deuce cocked his head***LT**. Ty took the basketball and quickly walked into the gym. He walked about 1/4 of the way in there and didn't get noticed. So he backed up and walked in bouncing the ball***LT**. They looked up at him, abruptly stopping their cheer motto.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Keep doin' whatcha doin'" he said***LT**. Lola rolled her eyes. Ty picked up his ball and walked over to the basketball rack.

"Why do you have a basketball?" one of the cheerleaders asked.

"I'm returning it. You know, I still had it from...the most recent game.." he made up***LT**.

"It's not even basketball season.." Lola said agitated***LT**.

"Yea..well...uh-"***LT**

"I don't care" she held her hand up***LT**. "Meeting's over girls. See ya tomorrow" she started to walk out and so did the other girls. Ty put the ball on the rack and sighed. Tasha stopped at the doorway and turned. She looked back to make sure nobody noticed she was gone.

"Um..hey Ty" she walked back over to him. It scared him a little, he thought she was gone.

"Oh. Wassup Tasha?" he tried to play it cool.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. Whatever is up. Like..the ceiling.." he pointed up***LT**. She looked up confused.

"Ookay.." she looked at him weirdly***LT**. There was an awkward silence. The reality of this moment is that they just want there questions to be answered.

_Why didn't he call last night? _  
_Why'd she give me her house phone number?_

"So uh..I called last night" he looked at her. She looked back at him.

"..You called!-I mean, erm...you called?" she tried to hide her excitement***LT**.

"Yeah.._you_ didn't answer" he blinked.

"Oh. Phew! I have nothing to worry about" she smiled happily***LT**.

"...What?" Ty was confused***LT**.

"Everytime I give a guy my number, he calls that night. I just..thought you..-"

"You were anticipating my call?" Ty smirked.

"No! I was just worried..something happened to you! I mean that would be the only reason why you didn't call" she crossed her arms***LT**. Ty slowly began to smile, and that led to a small laugh. She giggled along with him.

"Oh wait, so you called..but I didn't answer-" she gasped. "I gave you my house phone number!" she concluded.

"Yeah.." he nodded***LT**.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry! Did-..did my dad answer?" her voice got low***LT**. Ty sighed remembering that terrifying moment.

"Yeahh.." he looked around***LT**. "Ya know, you're dad sounds a lot scarier then he did 7 years ago" he scoffed***LT**. Tasha giggled.

"I know he sounds intimidating but he's the best dad ever" she smiled.

"If you say so" he shook his head. Tasha giggled again.

"So..um...was there a reasoning for you're call?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, it was. I was um..calling to see if you wanted to hang out today.." he asked as calm as possible. Tasha blinked, and blushed.

"Sure" she grabbed his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. She dialed her number, then called her phone. "We'll text" she smiled flirtatiously and walked away. Ty watched her, smiling.

"Yeah" he smirked***LT**, then walked the other way adding her name to his contacts. He did the moonwalk out the door***LT**.

* * *

Joey's POV

I walked into the classroom and looked around for Rocky. I couldn't get her off my mind. I want this date to be perfect. She just seems so picture perfect for me. She was like everything I've ever wanted in a girl. Smart, funny, beautiful, nice, helpful, talented, ..._my height_. I've never met a girl who unconsciously was being herself around me. She wasn't shy at all, she was just flustered I guess. I saw her at her desk, tapping at her phone. Man she was gorgeous.

"Hey Rocky" I walked over and sat at my seat.

"Hey" she smiled. "I was starting to think you got nervous and bailed" she joked.

"On a girl like you? Wouldn't dream of it" I smiled. She blushed but this time she kept looking at me.

"Good, cause Cece would snap you in half. I think she's more excited about this than I am" we both laughed.

"She can't be more excited then me" I smiled.

"Oh trust me..she can..." she said with a low voice***LT**. I laughed again.

Rocky's POV

"Hey Joey" Ariana walked in and stroked his arm***OSE**.

"Hi Ariana.." he looked at her weirdly***LT**. I looked back at her too. She just winked at him and kept walking. I turned back around and crossed my eyes in a sickening gesture***LT**. I mean...I guess out of jealousy? Is it me, or does she try super hard?

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked annoyed. He turned to me, smirking. I guess he heard the agrivation in my voice.

"You jealous?" he asked kind of smiling***LT**.

"What?" I tried to play it off. "Me? Who? Jealous of what? Jealous of her? Jealous of you?...nooo" I turned forward, closing my notebook***LT**. I started chuckling, "Why..why should I be jealous?" I laughed nervously***LT**.

"It's alright.." he nodded. "I love it when girls get jealous. It shows you care too much to share" he smiled and turned forward too. I smiled at him, he turned and smiled back.

* * *

Reader's POV

"Flynn!" Mrs. Lee walked into the Jones' apartment.

"Sorry, Flynn is currently in the midst of dying. Please leave your message at the shriek of pain. _Oowwww!_" he yelled***LT**. His pain medicine wasn't kicking in fast enough. Mrs. Lee ran to his room.

"Oh sweetheart are you ok?" she walked in.

"Oh I'm fine, this kind of pain is normal!" he said sarcasticly***LT**.

"What kind of pain is it dear?"

"It's like a shooting pain going up and down the sides of my knee" he squirmed uncomfortabley.

"Alright, nothing a little early timed medication can't solve" she walked out to get him his 12:00 pills and some juice.

"Uhh I don't know if that's such a good idea..!"

"Oh relax honey, in this case it can only make you drowsier...less work for me" she said under breath***LT**. Flynn glared at her as she handed him the cup of pills and the juice. "Go on, just pop them in and swallow" she gestured. Flynn looked at the pills nervously. This couldn't turn out good. But the pain was getting unbearable. He took each of the pills one by one.

"Hm. I don't really feel anything" he looked around.

"Well it should start to kick in soon" Mrs. Lee stood straight.

"How soon?" he looked at her.

"Well-" she started, but almost instantly, Flynn passed out on to his pillow***LT**. Ms. Lee looked at him closely, then picked up his hand and felt his wrist. "He's good" she let go of his hand, leaving his arm dangling, then walked out***LT**.


End file.
